


May I Have This Dance?

by miss_romantic



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Dancing, M/M, Party, Reunions, Swing Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27790693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_romantic/pseuds/miss_romantic
Summary: After two years, Crow and Brave meet back up at a pre-tournament party.
Relationships: Brave/Crow Hogan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> More trickstar time pals

The room buzzed with riding duelists. As this was a party celebrating the start of a new tournament, there were people all over the venue talking and laughing and dancing and clinking glasses of wine.

Crow stood in the middle of it. He’d split from his new teammates from the Shingon League to check out the area and socialize, but it was a little weird being all on his own. A flash of obnoxious color and spiky red hair caught his eye.

“Hey there!” Crow waved at a familiar face passing by. It looked back and brightened.

“Crow, is that you?” The member of Team Ragnarok that Crow had battled in the WRGP and casual friend grinned. He straightened his tie. 

It was kind of weird to see him in something as fancy as a suit and tie. In the past, Crow’d only seen him in his riding suit or a mismatching orange shirt and yellow vest. The coloring and pattern of the tie made up for the loss. It was highlighter yellow with thin bright pink and purple stripes. Regardless, he pulled it off and, admittedly, looked kinda cute.

“How long has it been, now? Two years?”

“Think so,” Wow. “You still with Harald and Dragan?”

Brave nodded. “Yep. We’ve been doing pretty great in the past couple tournaments. First place in the NRD Cup and Euroriding Duel Grand Prix, and second in the SPG.” He beamed, proud of his achievements. “How about you? Are you still with Team 5D’s?”

Crow shook his head. “Nah. Jack went out on his own and Yusei is staying in Neo Domino. So it’s me and my new team from the Shingon League.”

“I see.” Brave crossed his arms. He looked at the dance floor, then back at Crow, then at the ground. “So, um. Is this your first tournament with your new team?”

What had that sideways glance been? Did he want to dance or something? Or were Harald and Dragan out there and he was trying to think of a reason to leave? Was he bad company? Oh well, may as well get it out of the way.

“Uh huh,” Crow answered bluntly. “Is your team out there?” Here goes nothing.

Brave glanced back up at him with what seemed like hopeful eyes. “Oh, nope. I just like dancing. You?”

“Yeah, actually. I used do it a lot with the kids back in Satellite. Not the same kind of dancing as everyone else, but whatever.” Since Brave wasn’t from Neo Domino, he didn’t truly understand what the Satellite-City dynamic had been, thus mentioning it wasn’t a big deal to him.

“You wanna join me, then?”

He had nothing to lose by saying no. Brave would be on his own anyway, so it wouldn’t be a big deal if he came with. Looked like everyone was having a fun time anyway. He wasn’t doing anything particularly fun, so why not?

“Sure.” He let Brave lead him to the dance floor. There were all kinds of dancers on it, from ones doing that generic dance club style to swing dancing to dirty dancing.

“Do you do swing dance?” Brave asked. “It’s my favorite kind. If you don’t, it’s cool, though.”

Crow’d picked up a thing or two from street performers. “A little bit.”

“Alright!”

Brave took Crow by the hand. He spun him around. Almost felt flirty, but he was probably overthinking it.

Before he could really comprehend it, they were dancing for three whole songs. The fourth song turned slow and romantic and a little sexy.

It was only when he realized how close their faces were that he wondered if Brave really was flirting like he’d first thought. And the more he thought, the more he welcomed the advances. He liked the subtlety, the “only if you want to” attitude. Wasn’t pushy or anything. Not to mention that he seemed like totally his type. 

Crow stared into Brave’s bright sea green eyes. He could read the silent question written in them clear as day. 

Time to answer.

He firmly connected their lips.


End file.
